Nine-Tailed Twins
by Warmach1ne32
Summary: Minato sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, in this version, that other half goes to his twin sister. There are going to be heavy AU to the lore to make things realistic-ish & additional info on shinobi that you may not heard of before come from actual ninja research that is not Wikipedia. 1st chapter is short and gives you a feel for what this story is going to be like.


AN: Hello Naruto fans, welcome to Nine-Tailed Twins. Since you probably read the description before reading this you already know what this is about but I do have somethings to say.

Disclaimer: You all already know the drill; I don't own anything that Kishimoto created, everything different is my interpretation of Naruto and how I think the world would be more interesting with a few changes, mostly on the character's personality plus a few OCs that are not SI of anyone in my life. And I am not making money off of this so Copyright infringement does not work since I'm not using other people's intellectual property to make money, which is it's definition (I think, I'm not law student).

P.S. I'm a dude so I have next to no experience writing a girl character. Any help in developing her character from actual girls would be really appreciated. I know Mary Sues are worse than hellspawn that need to be purged with righteous fury and holy fire, but those kinds of stories are the fault of the author making characters who warp the story itself to make that character the only one that matters which killed the world lore and the supporting characters, making the biggest sin in writing which is being boring. So I will not warp the story to make my character look cool, she is going to adapt to the larger Kishimoto world and she is going to like it.

However I do have some gripes about the world, it's not perfect as nothing ever is perfect, so I'll make some liberties with it to make it a richer world by borrowing some ideas and maybe some characters from other works but they are adapted to work with the Naruto world to spice things up. It's like modding a game, like XCOM 2, the original is incredible but it's much more fun with additional content not available in the original version. But at its core it is still a Naruto story just have a bit more extra spices added to the recipe. Check out the 1st chapter and see for yourself if it is worth your time.

"Hello" = Spoken

'Thoughts' = silent thoughts

~~~~~~~~~Nine-Tailed Twins~~~~~~~~~

Hokage Tower

4 hours after the Kyuubi Attack

After Minato's sacrifice to stop the Kyuubi, the Sandaime of Konohagakure is currently staring out of his office's window. The village has taken a harsh blow with the deaths of hundreds of shinobi and damages to its defense courtesy of a close call with Kyuubi's attack that almost turned the village into a crater like it did to the forest north west of the village. With the loss of Minato and many able-bodied shinobi, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is in a very precarious position as the other Hidden Villages will get word of this attack from their spies soon and might take advantage of Konoha's weakened state.

Suna could lend their support due to the alliance's terms but they are getting underfunded with many potential clients from the Land of Wind seeking Konoha's service instead of Suna which complicates an already complicated situation. Kiri is having a bloodline purge as Jiraiya's and Danzo's spies have confirmed which will keep them busy for a long while and not think of expanding or attacking until their Land is "pure", as a disgusting waste of life that idea is.

Of course Konoha is not completely defenseless without Minato since there is still an active shinobi force ready to fight to their death for Konoha, which is something he would like to avoid. Along with of course Jiraiya's spy network and Danzo's ROOT ANBU, to give prior warning of a massive mobilization of foreign ninja to be prepared when they do arrive. If Konoha falls I know without a doubt that Danzo would avenge whoever is responsible in the most damning way possible. And thanks the years after the 3rd Shinobi war, where ROOT was carrying out covert operations against Iwa and Kumo in infiltration, counter intelligence and even assassinations of high ranking shinobi leaders responsible for causing the war in the first place, inside their own villages. They know that unless ROOT is dealt with, their very own village is never out of Danzo's reach.

Right now the superpowers are in a stalemate as Iwa and Kumo both could attack Konoha and have victory over a severely weakened village. The one thing that is making them hesitate is what the cost of felling Konoha would entail.

But enough about politics, he have a more present concern, what to do with Minato and Kushina's twins. Hiruzen turned to look at the twins in question, Naruto and Nariko, currently sleeping in a crib a certain Wood-Release ANBU created. The Hokage's contemplation is interrupted as the door to his office is knocked in a coded pattern that only Jiraiya and the ANBU guards of his office would recognize. Jiraiya was supposed to give his monthly report on what the major powers of the Shinobi world are up to next week but he likely heard of the village being attacked or felt the earth shaking from several villages away and rushed here.

"Come in." With that cue the door opened to reveal the white-haired Toad Sannin Jiraiya. Hiruzen doesn't need to signal his ANBU to leave as they have already done this multiple times already whenever Jiraya makes his report. He then turns on the rooms silencing seal and the window's blackening seal.

The room wouldn't be secure from someone who can read lips through a see-through window, which also needed to be blast/jutsu proof to protect the Kage from ranged assassination or someone just throwing several explosive seals attached to a kunai through the window.

"So, have you heard of what happened?" Hiruzen stated to an exhausted and drained Jiraiya.

"Yeah, saw the damage and talked with the guards on duty," Jiraiya looked to his left and spot the crib. "This is their kid?" He asked as he moved in closer.

"Actually it's their twins." Jiraiya snapped his head to Hiruzen with wide eyes, before looking down at the twins currently hugging each other in the crib. Both had a slight tuft of blond hair, both have whisker marks, and both are adorably small. "Jiraiya meet Naruto and Nariko."

"Maelstrom and Gentle Child? Of course both of them wouldn't want 2 mini-Kushinas to deal with. Does anyone else know they are Minato and Kushina's?"

"Only my ANBU guard, Hotaru, Homura, and several of the clan heads probably have wives who are friends with Kushina so they would be wondering what happened to her and the babies. Danzo would probably catch wind of this soon though."

"So, which one has the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked with a grimace. He had seen how Jinchuuriki are treated by the other villages and he fear it would happen to them too, especially after tonight's rampage.

"That's the interesting part; both of them are Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Hiruzen answered as he chuckled at Jiraiya's slack-jawed face.

"WHAT!? How did that happen?"

"My guess is Minato split the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra and then placed 1 of each into them. This is Minato we are talking about; when there is a will he will find a way." The Sarutobi released a proud smile for choosing a great man to be his successor, before it turned melancholic for how soon his successor's flame was snuffed out.

Once Jiraiya finished processing this information he exclaimed, "We ABSOLUTELY cannot say we now have 2 Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, until they are at least chunin. The amount of headaches the other villages would give us if they knew it is possible to split Bijuu is going to be..." Jiraiya didn't finish as he shudder at a future where there are dozens of Jinchuuriki being used in war. Hiruzen winced at the storm the other villages would stir up.

"But we do have to explain where the Kyuubi have gone to the Shinobi council and the other Kages so they know that we still have our Jinchuuriki and that it didn't run off." Hiruzen counters.

Yes, Konoha would be vulnerable until the Jinchuuriki matures but without knowing who the Jinchuuriki is, the other villages couldn't do anything targeted, like kidnapping, until they know for sure who it is. And if the villages knew Konoha lost their Bijuu then they don't have to worry about a surprise Bijuu that could wipe the area just as their forces as they are winning. So giving them information that Konoha still have a Jinchuuriki is better than the other villages doing something stupid like attacking Konoha. If they do win and suffer more losses then they themselves are also vulnerable from the other villages that didn't join who can easily crush the victor with fresh troops and help from Konoha remnant forces. It is really complicated but it makes sense if you think about it for a few hours.

"We'll say 1 of them is a Jinchuuriki and the other is a normal baby. That is the safest option to at least completely remove suspicion from 1 of them." Jiraiya voices his idea.

Hiruzen tries to think of a counter argument but couldn't. "The one who gets the title will have a hard and painful life ahead though. While they have their sibling for support, who do you think should be named the official Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" the Sandaime asked the hesitant Toad Sage as he thinks up all of the positives and negatives of who gets the label the village is going focus on.

"I think Naruto should get the public title," Jiraiya said "He's going to be a tough kid, I can tell, so he should be able to handle it and his sister would be there pick him up if he's falters."

"I guess it is settled then, the next council meeting is scheduled in a few hours so I should have everything prepared by then. I'll make arrangements with an orphanage and establish a cover story for them."

"We're really putting their kids in an orphanage? Isn't there anyone else?"

"I'm afraid not, the only people I trust is Kakashi, you, Tsunade, Hotaru and Homura. Kakashi isn't even 20 yet, inexperienced with raising kids, too emotional, wracked with grief, and too useful in active duty to be put out of the roster to raise them. You have your spy network to worry about and with Konoha in its precarious position right now, early warning of a possible attack is paramount and carrying 2 babies across the Land of Fire is not a good idea for obvious reasons. Tsunade is not really in a good state of mind to raise children and do you really want to give them to be raised by either Homura or Hotaru's family?" Hiruzen explained while he retrieved sake cups from under his desk.

"Alright, I see your point. But I still think Kakashi or Tsunade would be better off if they have something to distract them from the people they lost." Jiraiya conceded as he took a seat across the desk from Hiruzen.

"I know," Hiruzen stated "but we have to keep the twin's future in mind too and what being raised by a teen with PTSD and a drunken gambler who lost every single bet with PTSD would do to the kids' attitude and state of mind when they mature."

Hiruzen filled 2 cups with sake and Jiraiya brings one up to his mouth. Before he drinks it he suddenly asked, "By the way, how many orphanages are there in Konoha anyway?"

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow before furrowing them as he remembers how many orphanages are in his village. "Hmm, 3 orphanages are in the village I think. With at least a total capacity for 90 orphans."

"Yeah, no way that is enough space for the kids left behind. Those orphanages can't handle the additional kids orphaned from their parents who died fighting the Fox or got crushed when it broke through the wall. Even with more funding it would take a while to expand the facilities to house that many orphans along with the orphans they already have. We need to solve that problem first before we put the twins into orphanages."

'He's right,' Hiruzen thought as he tries to comprehend the problem. 'Although some of the children have relatives to house them, others aren't that lucky and would need support for them to grow.'

"Obviously we need a few more orphanages and caretakers to be able to house everyone, there are a few empty buildings that can be converted to orphanages." Jiraiya give his idea after downing his drink.

"What about the caretakers? I doubt there are many civilians qualified to do it or want too after the Kyuubi nearly destroyed the village."

"What about retired or disabled ninja? After this there are bound to be crippled ninja, not fit for duty. They could be stationed in orphanages, protect them, and maybe train some orphans who want to be shinobi. Win-win." Jiraiya said as he explained his plan.

Hiruzen is currently thinking it over. It would solve the orphanage problem by converting unused buildings as orphanages, help the crippled ninjas who need stable income, protect the twins by stationing shinobi, and if some of them are interested to be shinobi there are actual shinobi there with little to do between chores to teach what they would need to be good ninja before they went to the academy.

While it might seem unfair to some that the kids gets free ninja tutoring at the orphanage, there are tutoring C ranked missions mainly because only chunin above gets to tutor others and that is only with a license that you can get at chunin as a requirement to work at the academy and most jonin have theirs for when they want to become jonin sensei.

"Alright, ask around for anyone who would want to have a long term mission of managing an orphanage and lots of kids for several years… Now that I say it out loud, I don't think anyone would voluntarily want that mission."

"I'm sure a there are a few kind hearted kunoichi or shinobi who would want to take care of those kids."

"One step at a time then. Deal with the council first and then we worry about the orphans. So now that there isn't anything more to add, tell me what you found out over the month." Hiruzen asked Jiraiya to give him a run down on what he found out over the month.

 _Several years later~~~~~~_

"NARUTOOO! GET BACK HERE!"

It was a bright and sunny day when Naruto come out to prank the denizens of Konoha. Currently the blond trickster is running from roof top to roof tops evading the grasp of his pursuers, who are the guards of the Hokage Monument, for spray painting the faces.

Contrary to popular belief and his classmates, Naruto is pretty smart for someone his age, at least when it comes to things that interests him, like pranks. He already set up traps, escape routes, and distractions for his pursuers he had set up over the years. Before long his pursuers lost sight of him, resulting in his escape in the form of a hidden door panel in a fence.

Academy students can disguise themselves with a Genjutsu Cloth that can be made to look like a segment of a fence without a shadow or someone seeing the bulge from the body of the shinobi hiding there when viewed sideways. However, Naruto is terrible with Genjutsu so he went with a more mundane and practical solution.

Naruto snickers as he hears his pursuers' footsteps recede into the distance. However that was silenced when someone knocked on the fence the same way someone knocks on a door. Knowing the jig is up; Naruto exits his hidey-hole to confront his home-room teacher, Iruka Umino who is currently having a severe expression on his face.

Knowing he is in some hot water, Naruto tried to ease the tension with banter. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, how is your morning?" He said with a smile while sweating bullets.

"Oh not much, I was on my way to the academy when I spotted what happened to the Hokage Monument." Iruka replied, his face darkened as an oppressive black aura started to form behind him.

Naruto whose instincts are telling him to wet himself with fear, tried to bullshit his way out. "Yeah, who would do such a thing?" He knows no one is buying his claim. Not only is he the only one with shinobi skills who has the guts to smear graffiti on the Hokage Monument, he also have a notorious reputation to being a prankster, and was seen fleeing the scene of the crime with paint and being pursued by Chunin.

Iruka merely narrowed his eyes and darkened his aura. Naruto gulped and lasted for 4 seconds before he caved and confessed.

 _Later at Konoha Ninja Academy~~~~_

Naruto is currently sitting in a chair while tied up in wire at the front of the class while Iruka was giving a lecture on the 12 hand signs and its history as meditation tools for monks which is converted to help ninja focus their chakra.

Iruka stated that anyone who caused trouble will be tied to the "Torture" Chair in front of class until the class ends or they can escape without Iruka noticing. The fact that the chair is in his field of vision when he is facing the class and when he has his back turned to write on the board, he uses the reflection of the metal over his gloves to see any attempt of escape, makes escape near impossible. Getting caught also meant 1 extra page of an essay of Iruka's choosing to be submitted the next day. It didn't help that the same method of escape can't be used twice since Iruka would cover those weaknesses for the next time they cause trouble again.

Naruto has been on the receiving end of making an extra 15 page essay on Shinobi weapons before so now he just sulks and wait for the class to end. Looking around the classroom, since he had nothing better to do, Naruto spots his sister sitting next to that weird white-eyed girl. They are both taking notes and Nariko grinned and gave him a thumb-up from her seat while the girl next to her averted her eyes to her notes with her face getting red.

Looking around, he spot Kiba snickering, Shikamaru sleeping, Ino chatting, Sasuke brooding, Sakura fawning for the brooding jerk, Choji eating, and everyone else doing their own thing. All in all, a normal day in class 2A.

 _Sometime later at the Hokage Monument~~~~_

"Are you sure you don't want some help, Nii-san?" Nariko asked while watching Naruto scrubs the paint off the mountain with concern. After class Iruka sensei ordered Naruto to clean up his mess before tomorrow or else a 10 page essay assignment on Shinobi codes is waiting for him. Nariko followed him intending to help but was thwarted but Naruto refused her help. He created the mess so he was responsible for cleaning it himself.

"I'm sure, it won't take too long." Naruto replied as the water paint is washed off the rock face.

"Why did you paint the Monument anyway?" Nariko asked with her head tilted to the side with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, we have the Genin exam in a couple of weeks and when I start doing missions I probably will not have time for anymore pranks, so I decided to go out with a bang." Naruto replied while he scrubs the water paint of the rock.

"Hey, Big Bro?" Nariko softly asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto paused from his work and looked at Nariko.

"When we graduate will we be on the same team?"

Naruto seeing the nervousness of his sister replied in the only way that can cheer her up, with loud exuberance and a blinding smile, "Of course they will~, we are the best duo in class there is no way they wouldn't pair us together."

Seeing his attempt to cheer her up, Nariko smile brightly at her brother in return.

"Less talking, more cleaning, Naruto." Iruka sensei sat to the side reading a book.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Keep up that sarcasm then you won't be treated to ramen."

"Well why didn't you say so, I'll have this thing clean in no time!"

Seeing her brother with his usually response to ramen brought a smile to her face. Facing Iruka who had a knowing smile on his face, Nariko returned the smile with an eye-roll.

"Now will you let me help so we can have ramen faster?"

Naruto looked like he got paint in his mouth "No, as the responsible older brother I can't have my little sister clean the mess I caused."

"I think everyone who has been in our room would agree you need the help of your little sister to clean your room."

"Do you want the school nurse to treat you for that burn?" Iruka was smirking to the side as he watched Nariko roast his brother.

"Come on Iruka-sensei have some mercy." Naruto's plea was answered with light laughter.

AN: Welp, What do you think of things so far? I know we haven't introduced Nariko yet to fully get to know her personality but I haven't written any little sister characters before and my cousin is like a real life Sakura with no fangirl and double the rage. Anyway see you next chapter.


End file.
